Webkinz Fanfic Collection
by bluepizza25
Summary: Cute Webkinz fanfics will be created to make you happy!
1. Chapter 1

bluepizza25 is back! Sorry, but I will be taking a break from the Austin & Ally and iCarly fanfics. I want to make fanfics about Webkinz right now because they seem to be really popular, I have a huge collection, and they're just so cute! All of the Webkinz in these fanfics are ones that I own. The first one will be a story about some of my Webkinz going to the zoo. It's pretty funny! We have a Justin Bieber addict, an elephant escaping from its cage, people trying to leave school early, cheese throwers, and all other sorts of funny stuff! While writing these fanfics, I will also write new/current Austin & Ally and iCarly fanfics, with a Hunger Games fanfic also coming out (vote on which one is your favorite):

The Gift of A Friend (The Gift of A Friend series) - Raura friendship, Laura's POV Rating changed to K current Austin & Ally behind the scenes

Workin' it Out (The Gift of A Friend series) - Raura romance, Laura's POV Rated K+ current Austin & Ally behind the scenes

The Prince of Dreams (The Gift of A Friend series) - no pairings Lillian's POV Rated K Based on a Hello Kitty episode current Austin & Ally behind the scenes

I Just Ran Out of Bandaids - Raura romance, Laura's POV Name changed to Friends Make Life Worthwhile Rating changed to K Changed to a happy story current Austin & Ally behind the scenes

My Left Shoe - Raura romance, Laura's POV Rating changed to K+ Changed up a little bit current Austin & Ally behind the scenes

The Diary of Allison Dawson - Auslly romance, switches POVs Rated K current Austin & Ally

iWant You to Remember - Creddie romance, Cam friendship Carly's POV Rated K Aftermath of iGoodbye new iCarly

The Boy With the Bread - Peeniss romance, Peeta's POV Rated T new The Hunger Games


	2. Chapter 2

Webkinz Go to the Zoo

Starring:

Michael the Shark

Sprite the Lemon Lime Gecko

Tom the Lil' Kinz St. Bernard

Cola the Black Bear

Dave the Love Monkey

Stevey the Mohawk Monkey

Sophie the Bubblegum Cheeky Cat

Glitter the Lil' Kinz Elephant

Neeck the Black Bear

Lucky the Clover Puppy

Cindy the Hippo

Fred the Spotted Frog

Sierra the Camel

Hoot the Grey Owl

Zoola the Zum

Characters Mentioned, But Not Shown:

Susie the Velvety Elephant

Alice the Lil' Kinz Rabbit

Refer back to the beginning if you don't know which Webkinz is talking!

**The RV Trip**

The Webkinz were excited to go to the zoo. They were transported in Michael's RV. "Tom, there's nachos if you want." "Okay, thanks, Michael." "Susie paid for all of our snacks, the zoo, and everything else." Glitter got impatient. "I want to throw rubber duckies down the-" "NO!", interrupted Sophie. Stevey shushed them. "Monkey style... WAH!" Dave's stinky foot appeared out of nowhere, and Sprite threw cheese in Glitter's face. "Michael, they're being mean to me!" "Do I need to get a bus monitor?" "No, we're good." Dave had a weird daydream where Glitter danced in his face. Thinking it was real, he smacked her. "Ow! Michael, Dave was being mean to me for no reason!" "Dave?" "Smell my stinky foot?" "This is going to be a _long_ drive." "Sophie, can I use your Justin Bieber phone?" "NO! It's my phone, Glitter!"

**Arrival**

Soon, they arrived at the zoo. "Keep anything obnoxious with you at all times!", said Michael, referring to what happened in the car. Stevey almost went "monkey style wah" on someone when Michael told him, "Were you not listening?" Stevey put his foot down and started to sing Annoying People, a song he made up. The Webkinz looked up. The elephant escaped from its cage. "Um, make that two." Glitter had gone mad from the car incident. "AHH, BOOM, BOOM! AHH, BOOM, BOOM! AHH!", she shouted. "Glitter, do you need a time out?", asked Michael. "Grr! I want applesauce!", said Glitter. She was immediately sent to time out. Someone started riding Michael's back. "Giddy up, horsey!" "NO! I'm not a horsey! The horses are over there, but you may not ride them!" "CHEESE!", shouted Sprite, throwing his cheese at the rhino. "No cheese! I told you to keep it to yourself!", reminded Michael. "You didn't say who.", said Cola, who also threw cheese. "BOTH OF YOU!", Michael told them, now getting more angry than ever.

**Getting More Chaotic**

"I'm going to call 911 because I just ate my toenail.", said Sophie. "HEY, NO!", said Michael, getting even angrier. Dave picked up his phone. "You didn't say no calling people. Hey, Miranda, I'm going to leave school early. Peace, love, ladybugs!" "You're not allowed to leave unless you have a reason. You have to stay here.", Michael told him. Tom resisted the urge to eat Stevey's tail. "You didn't say keep your teeth to yourself." "Yes, I did. I said anything obnoxious." "Aw, nuts!" Sophie showed up randomly. "Look, you little JUSTIN BIEBER SMARTYPANTS! I'm gonna-" "Stop it!" "Why is Dave floating?" "He's sick, I guess." "You're sick? You shouldn't have gone on the trip! Now I know you had a reason to leave class early!"

**Late Arrivals**

Soon, Neeck, Lucky, Cindy, Sierra, Hoot, Zoola, and Fred came in. Neeck was the monitor, and Lucky was the nurse. "Lucky, we had a problem earlier. Dave wasn't feeling too well. Oh, great! Here it comes again!" "Wait, isn't Fred supposed to be in Alice's group?" "She sent me here because you have a time-out section. I have to serve time-out for 5 minutes." "Oh, Neeck, can you monitor Glitter? She's in time-out." "Sure." Stevey sang Annoying People again. "By the way, I'm in time-out because I ate too much pizza and I fart too much. I have to stay here for 5 minutes and then Lucky has to drive me back." "Is there some sort of shower thing here?", asked Cindy. "Yes, it's over there.", replied Michael. Hoot and Zoola were about to fly out of school early to Japan. "NO! Neeck, keep them in time-out."

**Goodbye**

It had been 5 minutes. "Fred can go home." "I can't bring him back. I don't have enough strength." "Hey, Alice's group is just across the street! He can just walk all the way there!" "Okay, peace!" "Wait, Lucky, they were just across the street and you said you didn't have enough strength! What the heck?" "Well, he weighs, like, a bajillion pounds!" "Shut up, whoever said that!" "Well, I'm not feeling the best, but I still have to be a nurse." "I'm done in the shower!" "CHEESEY FACE!" "Not again!" "I didn't cheese you! I was just saying that!" "You've got a piece of cinnamon on your face!" "Ugh!" "Oh, no! The giraffe's about to doodoo! Look away!" "You just said doodoo!" "Well, it's not funny because I didn't say it in some sort of witty way, like Austin Moon did!" "We're going to have to leave the zoo soon! They said they're going to take care of the crazy elephant incident!" Sierra shivered. "Are we going to have to go in a moving vehicle?" "Yes, we are." "Are we ever coming back to the zoo?", asked Tom. "Yes, we are coming back to the zoo.", said Michael.

**The End**


End file.
